Chess Is Troublesome
by OtakuNinja1311
Summary: '"It's our deers." Shikamaru stated cooly, not moving an inch. "It's mating season." Suddenly, Rena wished she hadn't asked.' When the Naras' deers are in heat, will Shikamaru feel the heat as well? Rated M for Lime. ShikamaruxOC


Rena was Shikamaru's friend. Nothing more, nothing less. After Asuma died, when his dad couldn't play shogi with him, she would. Over the past few months, she ended up becoming his new shogi partner. On days when she didn't have missions, she found herself subconsciously making her way to his house. She, like Asuma, wasn't very good at shogi, and had never beat Shikamaru at a game.

"Son of a blee blah!" She cried, after being beaten for the fifth time today. "I don't get it! How on earth do you do that?" She attempted pulling her hair out, much to Shikamaru's amusement.

"I dunno, I just think things through, rather than do them on impulse." He shot a glance towards Rena.

She made what looked like a mixture of a pouting face and a cringe. She seemed to be in thought for about a minute before smirking devilishly, which caused Shikamaru to frown.

"What?" He asked, squinting his eyes with suspicion.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I've got some... training to do." Rena said, and started walking around to the front, looking for her shoes she so carelessly tossed aside.

"You know I know you're lying, right?" Shikamaru said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He didn't even bother to look at her when he said it, because he knew she knew she was lying.

Without a moment's hesitation, Rena looked back at him, cathing him shoving a pinky into his ear. She smirked and said, "I know," before taking off.

"What was that about?" He said aloud, before resetting the shogi board and standing up. As he was streching, he thought to himself _"I wonder what she's planning..." _

The next morning, Shikamaru had just woken up, only to hear "Gahh! If he sees this, Shikamaru's gonna scalp me!" With that, Shikamaru sat up, threw his "around-the-house" clothes on, and walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen covered in an exploded soda, and a very panicked Rena on her hands and knees scrambling to clean it up. With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru broke the silence with, "What are you doing?"

Rena, upon hearing this, jumped nearly 3 feet into the air. "Shi-Shikamaru!" She yelped. "Um, well, your parents let me said they were going out, and that you'd be awake in a few minutes, so I could wait for you..." She was out of breath.

Shikamaru sighed and let out his famous "troublesome" line as he walked over to the half-frozen soda bottle, still spewing the liquid out, and put the cap back on it. "Why is this soda half-frozen?" Shikamaru asked, already knowing that she probably just left it in the freezer too long.

"My brother bought it for me, but since it's a 1.25 liter, it takes longer to get cold... So, I stuck it in the freezer, and forgot that it existed, so... yeah..." She tried her best to look innocent. "But, when I opened it, I didn't expect it to spew everywhere..."

With yet another sigh, Shikamaru exasparated, "Let's just clean this up, and then we'll worry about your home-made bomb." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

After the mess was successfully cleaned, Rena decided to see if the soda would still go everywhere, so she slowly opened the lid. The fizz overflowed in to the sink, but did not go sky-rocketing upwards. Without giving it a second thought, she took the cap off and leaned down and began to suck the fizz from the top.

She then put her mouth around the top, as to not waste her brother's generous offer; sucking the soda out from around the slush-like ice that had been created. She did this all without knowing that certain black eyes were watcing her every move, with sheepish intensity. Successfully flustering the male known as Shikamaru, she took her mouth off the bottle, only to lick the top with the tip of her tongue, until the fizz stopped over-flowing. She then put the cap back on, feeling as though she had had enough soda, especially for breakfast.

Shikamaru wasn't so dense as to not notice that her actions were unintentionally, how should I put this? Erotic. _"She's completely oblivious to what she just did, or, looked like she was doing..."_ Shikamaru thought, before clearing his throat, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Rena wiped her mouth before looking at him, she had forgotten that he was there. "Oh yeah!" She smacked a fist to her open palm as she remembered what she came over to do. "I don't want to play shogi today." She looked him in the eyes, determined.

"Then," Shikamaru said, "what did you want to do?" He inquired, hoping it had nothing to do with the earlier events that had... somewhat... excited him.

"I want to play chess!" She nearly shouted, causing Shikamaru to wince, he had just woken up.

"What's chess?" Shikamaru asked, looking bored, as usual. He stuck his hands in his pockets, seceretly wishing it wasn't some stupid board game that would take hours to play. One particular game popped in his head, what was it called? Oh yeah, Monopoly. He _hated_ that game.

"It's like shogi, but it's from a different country. Like, their version of shogi." Rena stated, looking at him, silently hoping he'd let her teach him how to play; she'd been up all night thinking up new strategies.

"An alternate version of shogi?" Shikamaru was now officially interested.

"Yeah, want to play?" Rena asked.

"You'll have to show me how the pieces move."

"Fine by me." Rena smiled. She was _going_ to beat him at this. She was in Chess Club for two years, who cares if it's nerdy, she had fun... Although she wasn't very good at it, no one ever wanted her on their team. But, at least she had played it before, he hadn't. Right now, she had the upper-hand.

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded his head, with his arms crossed, already thinking of strategies. They decided to play outside, because it was "so pretty," as Rena put it. The wind was blowing, but not hard enough to knock over her "top-of-the-line" chess set.

And so they began, Rena moved first, moving her pawn to e5. Shikamaru began by moving his pawn to e6. Rena carefully thought it through. Her strategy was to quickly move the right pieces and take his king down with a bishop; she played another pawn to d4. Shikamaru quickly moved another pawn to d5.

Knight to c3. Bishop to b4. The game continued until it came down to Rena having her king and three pawns left, versus Shikamaru's king, two queens, three pawns, and a bishop. Rena's king was on b2, and her pawns were on h3, c4, and b5; while Shikamaru's king was on f5, his queens were on d1, and b4, while his pawns were on h4, f4, and b6. His bishop was on a8.

Rena quickly analyzed the board over and over. She was in check. She only had one legal move, and she knew that Shikamaru would just move his queen, causing her to be "surrounded." She'd already lost, no matter how she looked at it. "Erg." She let out before making the only move she was allowed.

Shikamaru smirked, and moved his queen to b3. He opened his mouth and said the word that Rena really didn't want to hear cross his lips, "Checkmate."

She sat quietly for what, to Shikamaru, seemed like an eternity. She felt her left eye twitch. "Argh!" She grabbed her hair, pulling at it (she tended to do this when she was frusterated) and slamming her head into the nearest wall. "I just can't win!" She calmed herself down, and sat back down at the board. "We're having a rematch." She stated.

"Fine with me," Shikamaru said, then smirked, "just don't break my wall when I beat you again, at your own game." By making her mad, she would play to her best ability, he supposed.

That did it. Something in Rena's head clicked; as if she had unlocked a secret level to her mind that she never knew existed. "You're going down." She said, before setting up the game again.

They played until lunch time, every game after the first ending in a stalemate. "It's just about time for lunch," Rena stated, holding her stomach, "I'm hungry. Wanna go somewhere?"

Shikamaru looked up from the board, to see her face. "I guess so." He wasn't particularly hungry, but his stomach wasn't full either. They got up from where they were sitting, both taking a moment to stretch.

They walked in to the village, looking for some place to eat. "What do you like?" Rena suddenly asked, still looking forwards.

"Um," Shikamaru thought, looking around, "I actually like kelp and mackerel..." He thought outloud.

"Really?! I love sushi!" Rena exclaimed grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "Let's go to a sushi restaurant!" She looked up at him and smiled. Shikamaru didn't know what it was, but at that moment, he felt a strange surge shoot through his body. Such a strange feeling... A feeling that he was going to ignore for now.

At the restaurant, he was listening to Rena talk about chess when he decided, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Rena said, putting a piece of sushi in her mouth. "What do you want to talk about?"

Shikamaru pondered for a brief moment when he brought up, "What was that all about this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way your were... erm, drinking that soda." He answered, rather awkwardly.

"Huh?" She looked confused for a minute, before contorting her face to a look of horror. "I just realized..."

"...Yeah." Shikamaru was avoiding eye contact with her, mentally slapping himself for bringing it to her attention. He could've picked _anything_ to talk about, and yet, he picked Rena's erotic make-out session with a soda bottle.

"Well," She looked at the wall and quickly changed the topic, "that's a nice wall."

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. After eating, the two both silently paid the bill and made their way back to the Nara household. They were both awkwardly aware that Rena was a girl, Shikamaru was a boy, and they were both alone at his house.

They continued to play chess into the evening, making the occasional "Erg," here and there until the most horrid noise rang through the air. By this time, only the moon gave enough light to see where the pieces were. "What was that?!" Rena shouted, half-way standing, prepaired to leap into action.

"It's our deers." Shikamaru stated cooly, not moving an inch. "It's mating season."

Suddenly, Rena wished she hadn't asked. She sat back down, and moved a piece. She thought something seemed strange, but she didn't know what. Out of the woods sharing the Naras' backyard, came a deer, running towards them. It came so close that Shikamaru tried to stand up to move out of its way, but it bumped him, pushing him in the direction of the chess board, and the person on the other side of it; Rena.

Rena opened her eyes to find the deer gone; however, Shikamaru had fallen over her. His hands were on either side of her shoulders, and his legs were on either side of hers. She looked at him, not knowing exactly what to do. He stared at her, that same feeling surrging through his body that he had felt earlier.

"Shika...maru..." Rena breathed, feeling the heat form in her chest. It was starting to get cold outside; it was November, after all. She looked in to his eyes, falling under an almost hypnotic spell. He had the most amazing eyes. It was almost like they were a pair of black holes, sucking you in. Rena _had_ always been fasinated with outer space.

Shikamaru had similar thoughts running through his mind. Her eyes were brown, but they shimmered under the light of the moon. The looked like a lake at night, the enticing river that everyone wanted to swim in. He felt his body heat up, which made his face burn. He didn't care about chess right now; he didn't care about his "reputation" right now. He wanted to do what his body was telling him to do.

He carefully leaned down, his eyes closing more with each centimeter. Rena quickly realized where this was going, and stayed put, but she closed here eyes just in time for his lips to press against hers. He pulled away nervously, hoping she didn't hate him. Instead of the "What was that?" that he had expected, Rena was lying there blushing, leaning slightly forwards, saying nothing.

After a moment, Rena looked up at him and quietly breathed out, "Shikamaru..." She paused, unsure of what to say, "I want..." her blush intensified as she struggled to get her words out. She finally gave in to her body, and said, "Make love to me."

Thoroughly shocked, Shikamaru's face rivaled the color of a tomato. His body became hotter, despite the cold winter air. As stunned as he was, he briskly shoved his lips against hers. When he broke away from her, her eyes were soft. He was very much aroused by this time, almost to the point of being galvanized.

He pulled her to her feet, and led her into his bedroom. He looked at her face again, making sure she wanted to go through with this. "Shikamaru?" Rena asked, so innocently, it made him want to go insane.

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Rena questioned, hoping he hadn't been turned off by the word "love."

"I wouldn't waste myself with you if I didn't." Shikamaru replied before pinning Rena on the bed. Rena never said anything about, nor had she let on that she liked guys to be forceful with her, but when it came to this, she wanted Shikamaru to completely dominate her.

Shikamaru leaned over her and planted a kiss on her lips again before obeying his body and kissing her neck. He didn't know exactly what to do, as he had never been with anyone before. Rena had admitted that she has never been with anyone this way and that thought made Shikamaru smirk into her skin. His hands slowly crept up her sides, caressing her. His hands moved of thier own accord, and found their way into her bra, pushing it up, he began to rub his thumb over her nipple.

Rena bit her lip, surpressing any noises that might try to come out of her mouth. She took hold of Shikamaru's free hand and guided it to her legs. Shikamaru's not stupid. He knew exactly what she was getting at. His hand found its way into her pants, under her underwear, he felt a radiating heat. He slowly, and awkwardly put his fingers into her. He felt her lower half jolt, and he couldn't help but feel like there was much too much clothing on her.

Retreating his hands, he looked into her eyes before pulling her shirt off, unhooking her bra (with a little struggle), and pulling off her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. She wanted to cover herself, but decided not to, because she trusted Shikamaru. She tugged at his vest, and he understood. He took off his vest, and his shirt, leaving his pants on for now.

He put his face in Rena's bossom, and decided to put his mouth on one of her nipples. He thought it was weird at first, but it only ended up arousing them more. He took Rena's underwear off, and ground his hips in to her.

"Ah!" Rena, bit her lip again, not wanting to make any more noise. Shikamaru noticed this, and decided he wanted to hear her "noises." He took off the remainder of his clothes, and hesitantly rubbed against her. "Mmh!" He could see Rena was done waiting, and shoved himself inside her.

When Shikamaru woke up the next morning, he looked over to see Rena fast asleep. He smiled as he sat up; he saw something white out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head only to see a wedding dress hanging on his wall opposite of his bed. He groaned, as he knew he was in deep sh*t, but then again, marrying Rena didn't seem that bad.


End file.
